I'm her and she's mine
by Harry Snow Stark
Summary: La guerre est terminé, Daenerys est enfin la reine et pourtant, il lui manque quelque chose pour qu'elle soit pleinement heureuse...


Daenerys était troublée, cela était très rare car la jeune femme savait toujours ce qu'elle faisait et aussi quoi faire. Mais à cet instant, elle se sentait complètement déstabiliser

Elle était pourtant là où elle avait toujours voulu être, elle avait reconquis les sept couronnes et avait reprit le trône de son père, restaurant ainsi la dynastie des Targaryen sur le trône de fer.

Son armée était arrivé à temps pour sauver Ellaria Sand mais n'avaient rien pu faire pour sa fille qui était morte devant elle. Elle avait placé Ellaria en tant que Dame de Dorne, la famille Martell ayant été décimée. Euron Greyjoy était été tué dans la guerre et Yara avait pris sa place avec le soutient de Daenerys. La jeune reine avait ainsi quelqu'un de confiance pour diriger Dorne et les fer-nés. Elle était également récompensée Jaime Lannister qui avait choisis son honneur à sa sœur et apportant son soutien contre les Marcheurs Blancs alors que Cersei avait mentie, comme à son habitude à son autre frère Tyrion. Elle l'avait nommé Lord de Castral Rock et lui avait laissé toutes ses richesses. En parlant de Tyrion, il était toujours la main de Daenerys et continuait de la servir du mieux qu'il pouvait et surtout, en buvant toujours autant de vin.

Elle devrait être heureuse mais elle ne l'était pas, il lui manquait quelque chose et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait l'avoir.

Quelque chose ? non plutôt quelqu'un. Et cette personne était Jon Snow, le jeune homme s'était allié à elle quand elle lui avait promis son aide pour les Marcheurs Blancs. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, son cœur battait à toute ronde et elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. Elle ne ressentait pas maintenant ce qu'elle avait ressentie pour Drogo, après la mort de son mari, elle ne pensait pas être capable d'aimer à nouveau mais ce n'était plus le cas depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le Batard du Nord.  
Ensemble, ils avaient gagné contre les Marcheurs Blancs et Daenerys était devenue reine des six couronnes. En effet, elle avait décidé de laisser Jon en tant que Roi du Nord, ayant rapidement constaté que les Nordiens aimaient leur roi et le respectait et aussi que Jon comprenait bien mieux les Nordiens qu'elle et donc, qu'il était plus apte qu'elle a le gouverner. Elle le laissait gérer le Nord comme bon lui semblait, sachant très bien que le jeune homme fera toujours passer le bonheur des Nordiens avant tout. Elle avait également décider de « donner » Rhaegal à Jon, en effet, le dragon appréciait aussi l'homme et c'était même laisser monter par ce dernier durant la guerre. Quand Jon était reparti à Winterfell, la jeune femme avait rapidement constatée la tristesse de son dragon et avait décider de le laisser partir avec une lettre expliquant à Jon qu'elle le laissait s'occuper du dragon mais qu'elle voulait des nouvelles régulièrement.

Ce dernier était justement venu à Port-Réal afin de montrer Rhaegar qui se portait à merveilles, le dragon semblait vraiment se plaire dans le nord. Jon devait repartir le lendemain alors, elle lui avait proposer de diner avec elle, ce que le jeune homme avait rapidement accepté.

Elle se préparait donc, elle mit sa plus belle robe, l'une des seules robes qu'elle possédait qui dévoilait un peu son corps. Elle était grise avec des bordures d'or et avait un décolleté avantageux sans pour autant être vulgaire, elle était également légèrement transparente et très fluide. En la regardant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à la robe qu'elle portait quand elle à rencontrer Drogo.

-Vous êtes très belle Majesté, fit Missandei qui l'avait aidé à s'habiller. Lord Snow ne pourra pas résister.

L'ancienne esclave et conseillère de Daenerys était en effet la seule personne à connaitre les sentiments de la reine à l'égard du Roi du Nord. Au fil du temps, la métisse était devenue une amie pour Daenerys.

-Merci Missandei, fit la blonde. Je ne suis plus habituée à porter se genre de robe…

-Elle vous va à ravir, la rassura l'autre.

-Que comptes-tu faire dans mes cheveux ? demanda la reine.

-Si je peux vous conseiller, je pense que vous devriez pour une fois laisser vos cheveux lâchés, leur blondeur contraste parfaitement avec la robe.

La reine se regarda dans le miroir, elle ne gardait plus ses cheveux lâchés depuis des années et trouvait l'idée de Missandei excellente.

Elle allait parler quand on frappa à la porte.

-Oui ?

-C'est moi, fit une voix familière. Puis-je entrer ?

-Bien sûr, s'empressa de dire Daenerys.

Jon entra alors, il portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir. Daenerys ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Il avait également lâché ses cheveux, le rendant encore plus beau.

-Mesdames, fit-il en s'inclinant.

-Monseigneur, fit Missandei en s'inclinant également.

-Merci pour ton aide Missandei, fit Daenerys en se tournant vers la métisse.

Comprenant le message, la jeune femme s'inclina avant de partir, laissant les deux monarques ensemble.

-Tu es très élégant, fit Daenerys en regardant Jon.

-Merci, fit-il avec un sourire. Et toi, tu es superbe…

-Merci.

Ils s'approchèrent de la table et, en parfait gentleman, Jon tira la chaise pour Daenerys qui sourit et le remercia avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Missandei revient avec le diner avant de se retirer.

-Est-ce que tu t'habitues à Port-Real ? demanda Jon afin de commencer la discussion.

-Ce n'est pas comme à Essos, fit la reine avec un sourire. Je suis moins libre ici.

-Je comprends, fit le jeune homme. Port-Real est un peu trop bruyant pour moi. Je préfère de loin le calme du Nord.

-Le bruit ne me dérange pas, les Dothraki ne sont pas connus pour leur silence.

-Je l'avais remarqué, rigola Jon en regardant par la fenêtre. Si on tient compte de la fête qu'ils ont fait à ton couronnement, je plains les habitants….

Il se mit alors à éclater de rire, rire qui était magnifique aux yeux de Daenerys et qui l'entraina elle aussi.

-Et toi avec le Nord ? demanda Daenerys après avoir repris ses esprits.

-Tout va très bien, Sansa et Arya se disputent toujours autant…. Davos à beaucoup du mal à les arrêter parfois….

-En parlant de lui, comment se débrouille t'il en tant que Main ?

-Il se débrouille très bien, je suis étonné avec quel facilité il a réussi à approcher la culture Nordienne.

Jon avait en effet décider de prendre Davos comme main du Roi, l'homme ayant toujours de bon conseil et Jon lui faisait entièrement confiance pour diriger le Nord en son absence.

Ils finirent le repas en parlant de tout et de rien et Daenerys proposa de boire un dernier verre, ce que Jon accepta sans soucis, heureux de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec la jeune blonde.

-C'est plutôt calme ses derniers temps, fit Daenerys.

-Il va falloir s'y habituer, maintenant que tu as récupérer ton trône et que les Marcheurs Blancs ne sont plus là, on risque fort de rester comme ca pendant de nombreuses années.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel qui s'était assombrit. Malgré la pénombre, Jon pouvait parfaitement distinguer les deux dragons qui voilaient autour d'eux. Il comprenait très bien la mère des Dragons, lui aussi était habitué à l'action et le fait de rester à Winterfell sans rien faire l'ennuyait profondément. Il viendrait presque à regretter que la guerre soit terminé

-On devrait faire ça plus souvent…

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Daenerys en se tournant vers lui.

-Diner ensemble, fit Jon en la regardant. Loin de tous…Juste toi et moi…

Elle était surprise et heureuse à la fois, heureuse que Jon ait apprécier ce diner au point de vouloir renouveler l'expérience.

-Bien sûr, continua Jon. Cela ne pourra pas se faire à Port Réal tout le temps.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, prenant son courage à deux mains.

-Peut être que…la prochaine fois…on pourrait diner à Winterfell…Je pourrais ainsi te montrer mieux le Nord…

-Ce serait avec plaisir, fit Daenerys avec un sourire.

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, les deux étaient désormais très proches, pouvant sentir la respiration de l'autre. Lui, le Batard du Nord, la glace et elle, la Mère des Dragons, le feu. Deux éléments éloignés et si proches à la fois.  
Jon leva la main pour la poser sur la joue de Daenerys, l'effleurant. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, appréciant le geste. Elle les rouvrit pour voir Jon se rapprocher d'elle lentement.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent en douceur, Jon ne souhaitant pas forcer Daenerys. Mais celle-ci se laissa faire, elle attendait cela depuis des mois.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune résistance, Jon approfondit le baiser, plaçant son autre main sur les hanches de Daenerys qui déposa ses mains dans les cheveux du Roi du Nord. Elle avait envie de lui et il avait envie d'elle.  
Ils rompirent leur baiser et Jon s'approcha de son oreille.

-Je t'aimes Dany, murmurait-'il.

Elle lui embrassa le cou, répondant à sa déclaration. Jon sourit et l'a regardé quelques secondes avant de se reculer pour se diriger vers la porte. Daenerys le regarda, sans comprendre. Elle sursauta en voyant Jon verrouiller la porte et l'a regardé. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle et l'embrassa de nouveau, elle s'accrocha à sa chemise en répondant. Elle pouvait parfaitement sentir la main de Jon défaire lentement sa robe. Jon l'a regardé pour lui demander son accord et elle y répondit avec un sourire. Jon finit de défaire la robe et l'a laissa tomber au sol, il se décala d'un pas afin de pouvoir la regarder.

-Tu es magnifique.

Daenerys sourit et se rapprocha de lui, elle lui enleva sa chemise, dévoilant son torse couvert de cicatrice. Daenerys les regarda avant d'embrasser celle se trouvant au niveau du cœur, la couvrant de baiser, Jon leva la tête en l'air en fermant les yeux, son envie grandissait de plus en plus avec les attentions de Daenerys.

Lui l'a fait se redresser pour l'embrasser avant de la prendre par les hanches pour l'a soulevé. Tout en l'embrassant, il l'a conduit au lit où il l'as coucha. Il l'a couvrit alors de baisers dans le cou, n'hésitant pas à lui faire un petit suçon. Il descendit plus bas et joua avec ses seins et descendants plus bas, arrachant des gémissements à Daenerys. Il descendit encore plus bas jusqu'à arriver à son intimité. Il l'embrassa pour commencer, attirant la curiosité de sa partenaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Jon leva les yeux en souriant.

-Quelque chose qui devrait te faire plaisir, ne t'inquiète pas Dany.

Décidant de lui faire confiance, elle se laissa donc faire. Jon s'approcha de l'intimité de la jeune reine et y introduit sa langue, jouant avec son clitoris. Daenerys sursauta de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Elle gémit mais se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier.

-Non, fit Jon en se redressant. Je veux t'entendre Dany.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent durant quelques secondes avant que Jon ne recommence et, cette fois, Daenerys ne se gêna pas pour exprimer son plaisir, gémissant et se tortillant dans tous les sens.

Jon s'arrêta après plusieurs minutes et remonta pour l'embrasser, baiser auquel Daenerys répondit avec ardeur. Tout en l'embrassant, elle entreprit de défaire son pantalon. Jon arrêta le baiser et l'a regarda avec un sourire.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout ? demanda t'il.

-J'en suis sûre. J'en est autant envie que toi.

Jon sourit et se redressa pour défaire son pantalon qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Il s'approcha alors de Daenerys et entra d'un coup. La blonde gémit en jetant la tête en arrière.

-Ca va ? demanda Jon.

Daenerys le regarda, touché que Jon s'inquiète ainsi pour elle alors qu'il savait qu'elle s'était déjà mariée et que donc, elle n'était plus vierge. Elle affirma de la tête et, rassuré Jon commença des mouvements de bassin en douceur pour commencer avant de y aller de plus en plus fort, Daenerys gémit de plus en plus fort et s'accrocha à Jon pour être plus près de lui, elle posa sa tête dans son cou, respirant avec plaisir son odeur et couvrant un peu ses cris, elle ne tenait pas à alerter tout le château.

Le lendemain, Daenerys fut la première à se réveiller. Elle voulu se relever mais ne le put car un bras puissant l'a maintenait par la taille. Elle tourna les yeux et sourit en voyant le visage endormi de l'homme qu'elle aimait à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna pour être pouvoir mieux le regarder. Il était encore plus beau quand il dormait, il ressemblait à un ange et Daenerys se dit qu'elle pourrait passer toute la journée à le garder ainsi.

Jon se réveilla dix minutes plus tard, il fut un instant surprit de voir Daenerys le regarder avant que les événements de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire. La blonde lui sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

-Bonjour, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Bonjour, répondit le brun en lui caressant la joue.

Daenerys se plaça sur lui, les bras sur son torse et une jambe entre celles de Jon. Ils étaient ainsi mieux placer pour se regarder.

-Cette nuit à été merveilleuse, fit la mère des Dragons.

-Pour moi aussi, fit le Roi du Nord avec un sourire. J'en avais envie depuis longtemps…

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr, en douterais-tu ?

-Pas vraiment, moi aussi j'en avais envie. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré pour ainsi dire…

Elle semblait un peu gênée de dire ça mais Jon la rassura en lui embrassant le nez

-C'est la même chose pour moi.

-On peut appeler cela un coup de foudre alors ?

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de rigoler, chacun se sentait si complet à présent et aucun n'avait envie de voir l'autre partir.

-J'aimerais tellement que tu restes ici, confia Daenerys en caressant le torse de Jon avec ses doigts, provoquant ainsi volontairement des frissons chez le roi du Nord

-Malheureusement, nous avons des devoirs, moi en tant que Roi du Nord et toi en tant que Reines des Sept couronnes…

-Les devoirs….L'un des seuls inconvénients de régné

Daenerys boudait et Jon ne put s'empêcher de l'a trouvé mignonne ainsi. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle était ainsi, qu'elle se laissait laisser et il en était vraiment ravi. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de retourner à Winterfell ou au moins sans elle. Il avait gardé ses sentiments trop longtemps et, maintenant qu'il les avait dévoilés il n'avait pas envie de retourner à sa vie monotone. C'est alors qu'il eu une idée.

-J'ai peut-être une solution…

Daenerys l'écouta avec attention.

-Une solution qui plairait à tous…

-Parle !

-Une alliance entre la capital et le Nord.

Daenerys fut déçue, elle avait espérer autre chose. Jon lui sourit.

-Une alliance…par un mariage…

Daenerys le regarda, surprise avant de comprendre l'allusion de Jon, le jeune homme se contenta de sourire.

-Est-ce que tu…

-En effet, je vous demande officiellement votre main Ma Reine.

Daenerys lui sourit avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

-Vous l'avez Mon Roi, fit-elle avec un sourire.


End file.
